magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Your 64 Issue 2
Issue 2 was priced at £0.95 and was likely released in July/August 1984. Open Access (News) Level 9 adventures: Return to Eden, Time and Tide & Red Moon - (6) Starcade: Up, Up and Away - (6) Gilsoft: African Garden, Mind Bender, Magic Castle, Diamond Trail, Spy Plane, Devils Island & Barsak The Dwarf - (6) Anirog: Catacombs - (6) Launch of Compunet. Audiogenic cut game prices by 50% - (8) Dallas Quest & The Evil Dead - (11) Features Games Zork Talk - 2 pages (44-45) : If the Crowther/Woods Colossal Cave adventure (reviewed in its Level 9 version in Issue 1) is the ancestor of the computer adventure game, then Zork, likewise originally created on a DEC mainframe system (and still to be found on many large computers) must be counted as the great adventure. It's a traditional text-only game, a system which to my mind gives the best graphics possible! Talkin '64 - Phil Manchester - 1 page (72) :For all who seek to battle for our mortal good, there shall be the promise of great riches. For those who could crave the fight for its own sake alone, there is but a one-way ticket to Valhalla. John and Jan Peel wrote the 20th century software version and Phil Z Manchester asked why. Other Missives - 1 page (17) New Resolution - Keith Bowden - 4 pages (24-26,28) :A perfect-fill routine, high speed circle-plotting (using digital differential analysis) and a fast method of saving a hi-res screen to tape or disk... these are just some of the wonders presented here by graphics guru Keith Bowden. Controlling Interests - Clive Embery - 2½ pages (30-31,33) :The VIC-REL cartridge claims to make it easy to control doors, train-sets and other electrical devices with your 64. Clive Embrey tries to keep burglars at bay whilst he tests it. The Complete Y64 Machine Code Tutor - Andrew Bennett - 2½ pages (34-35,37) :If you've ever admired the speed and sophistication of a machine-code game and wished you could write something like it, read on. Andrew Bennett presents Part 1 of Y64's definitive guide to machine-code programming on the 64. Comms Link - Surya - 2 pages (49-50) :Instant correspondence via electronic mail, swapping software by phone and multi-user adventure games are just a few of the glistering attractions offered by the world of communications. Throwing open the door to Communications Link, Surya begins by sorting out the bits from the baud rates ... Sprite Logo: Icon Style - Marlene Kliman - 3 pages (52,55-56) :Edinburgh University's Marlene Kliman explains why Commodore's Sprite Logo is an ideal language for graphics programming, and describes a project to allow children as young as five to program an icon-driven turtle-graphics package written in the language. Reviews Games Type-Ins Scratchpad - 2 pages (21,23) Keyboard Kapers - 5½ pages (61-62,67-70) Other Credits Deputy Editor :Sophie Wright Technical Editor :Peter Shaw Programs Editor :Andrew Bennett Contributors :Mike Liardet, Ron Smith, Ken Clark, Phil Cornes, Keith Bowden, Phil Manchester, Clive Embery, Andy Holderness, Marlene Kliman Art Editor :Jimmy Egerton External Links You can find this magazine on a DVD at the The Zzuperstore Issue Index Category:Contains C64 Reviews